Devices that can provide different colors are known in the art. US2014140090, for instance, describes an illuminating color displaying device having at least one illuminating surface comprising a plurality of different light sources emitting light at different wavelengths, and structured to provide changes in intensity of emitted light, at least one glass core light diffusing waveguide, said glass core light diffusing waveguide being coupled to said plurality of different light sources emitting light at different wavelengths, the light diffusing waveguide comprising a region with a plurality of nano-sized structures configured to scatter guided light via said nano-sized structures towards an illuminating surface and, in conjunction with said illuminating surface causing emission of colored light from the illuminating surface.